buttuglymartiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Rob
Rob is the older brother of Bob, and a noted interstellar criminal. In 1972, he joined the Jupitriad Clan as an enforcer, and slowly worked his way up into being a capo. Later, he overtook the organization for himself. History Rob was born on Jupiter Orbital Habitat 05, where the Jupitriads effectively controlled the entire colony. At age 24, he enlisted into the Clan to provide for himself and his brother after their mother died of smallpox. His duties primarily consisted of collecting debts for the Jupitriads, and rarely attacking hostile gangs. Rising Influence In 1985, he was tasked with escorting the daughter of Herbert Martinius, the Don of the Jupitriad organization. Rob and other enforcers escorted her through Florida on vacation, but most were killed when the Tampa Yakuza attempted to kidnap Hanna Martinius. Rob and Hanna were the only survivors, and Rob fought many battles over many days slowly retreating to Cape Canaveral, where he then stole a space shuttle and retreated back to Jupiter. This amazing feat earned Rob the respect of Herbert, who gave Rob the title of Capo. This placed Rob in control of the Jupitriad's businesses on Orbital Habitat 05, and Rob began to aggressively expand the gang's influence. The Jupitriad's mostly shied away from drugs, but Rob was addicted to the prospect of gaining more power and forcibly extended his branch's drug trade across the solar system. He tasked his brother Bob with expanding the Jupitriad to Earth, but this was not very lucrative. Some capos became jealous of Rob and attempted to sway Don Martinius against him, while other capos were bought into becoming allies by Rob's drug money. On 1998, Rob and his allies staged a coup against Martinius, killing him and many of his old guard allies. Rob took on the title of Don, forcing the other capos to bow to him and expand the drug trade even further across space. The New Don Rob's early years were highly chaotic, as some capos attempted to seize power for themselves or secede from the organization, leading to conflicts between Jupitriad Clans. By 2003, however, Rob had cemented himself as the chief druglord in the solar system, and expanded Jupitriad's gambling and arms dealing operations. In 2005, Rob made sure his agents watched the outcome of the 2005 Martian invasion of Earth closely. After the failure of the Martian invasion, Rob made a valuable partnership with The Remembrancer, securing a drug trade to Mars in exchange for favorable arms deals with the Martian military. Later, he sold many alien munitions to Emperor Bog, which were later funneled to Martian-backed raiders that participated in the Battle for Area 51. Bog later returned some Jupitriad gangsters to Rob, who were being held by the United Nations at Area 51. This greatly strengthened the two's relations, leading to the Jupitriads becoming highly favorable to Mars. Throughout the late 2000's and early 2010's, Rob continued to attempt to extend the Jupitriad's reach to Earth, but continued to meet mixed results. Notably, Jonathan Stockmyre frequently thrawted attempts to expand to his territory, while Seinfeld oftened hired mercenaries to interfere with Jupitriad operations. Rob's gangsters were frequently arrested by the International Peacekeeping Force, which led to his funding HADES in their efforts to takeover the world in 2011. Category:Aliens Category:Villains